Dongfang Wenxin
Description Appearance Dongfang Wen Xin was a mother of three and her real age was over 40; with some other factors added in, she should have looked somewhat frail and dishevelled by now. But due to her 10 years long coma and the nourishment of the little tree, her looks actually remained in how they were 10 years ago. Her beauty was largely unchanged, and she even exuded the classy grace of a middle-aged woman. Her gentle eyes and eyebrows added an extra delicate and demure look of a young girl to her face. Although she wasn't an unparalleled beauty of a generation, she was still extremely beautiful and heart captivating. Chapter 626 Personnality She was gentle, beautiful and lovely. She had always been extremely stubborn and passionate Plotline Awakened by Jun Moxie.Chapter 619 Story I still remember to this day — the entire family had opposed the idea of my little sister's wedding with Jun Wuhui. But, she was determined. She wouldn't be fazed, and continued to insist on it. So, the family had no choice but to agree to their marriage. But, mother had told her, "Come back if you don't like it there. This family would always be your home." Little Sister had laughed happily and said, "Wen Xin asks her heart, and Wu Hui has no regrets. I have asked my heart, and it shall have no regrets till the end," she had excitedly said. But, from then on… I remember that happy smile to this day. It was like a splendid and joyful flower. It warmed the heart of everyone in the family. Then, I remember the day she had come back… She had returned home haggard. It seemed that her heart had died from the depression. She's been sleeping for ten years since… never to be Wen Xin again… I still remember that she was wide awake when she had returned home. But, her eyes were empty, and she didn't speak. Mother and everyone else were at her side three days later… that's when she mustered the last of her strength and muttered a line… "I have no regrets in this life. I have no regrets on being born. My Jun has no regrets; so, I have no regrets. I asked my heart what it wants… to be with Wu Hui — a world with Wu Hui; life and death with Wu Hui!" A tear had dropped on the pillow from her nearly dry eyes after she stopped speaking. She then slowly closed them — never to open them again. Little Sister didn't have any regrets or deep-rooted hatred up till the very moment she lost consciousness. "I will follow him in life, and I will follow him in death! I have no regrets in either life or death!" Our family has tried every method to keep her alive for the past ten years. And, we've endlessly tried to revive her. But, we weren't able to make her open her eyes. She had — Wu Hui — no regrets in her heart. And so, she had gone away…Chapter 325 Trivia * "Wen Xin" means to ask or question the heart.Chapter 616 * She loved greens and flowers.Chapter 617 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Jun Family Category:Dongfang Family Category:Xuan Xuan Continent